


Before Harry Potter, This is where it started

by QueenCharlee



Series: Before Harry Potter (to that fateful night) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying Severus, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, From when they get their letters to when James and Lily are killed, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, I don't know what I'm doing, Idk if James and Lily were enemies rivals or friends so i'm just going to put it all, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nobody knows he's a werewolf except Dumbledore, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pranks, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Secrets, The Marauder's Map, Werewolf Remus Lupin, and his parents obviously, but the other boys know somethings is up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCharlee/pseuds/QueenCharlee
Summary: The year is 1971 the marauders are starting their first year at Hogwarts. Follow James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and the rest of the crew as they explore magic, friendship, rivalry, drama, secrets, love interests, enemies and much more at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.James Potter: Proud, arrogant, spoiled, prankster with a heart of gold. Has a massive crush on Lily Evans, he continuously asks her out despite her always saying no, friends with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He doesn't like Snape bullies him with Sirius and Peter.Sirius Black: Black sheep of the family, prankster, people pleaser (never pleases his parents), a few screws loose, rebellious, bullies Snape with James and Peter is very excited to get away from his parents has a heart of gold deep downRemus Lupin: Shy, bookworm, know-it-all (but not like Hermione) quiet, polite, secretly loves pranks. Has an infectious disease, scared to hurt his friends and loved ones, afraid to tell his friends about his lycanthropy and obsessed with chocolatePeter Pettigrew: Scaredy-cat, mousy, idolizes James and Sirius, not really good at magic, often used as bait for pranks. hides behind his friends, can't fight his own battles. is a Pussy
Relationships: Alice Longbottom & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marauders - Relationship, Marauders Era - Relationship, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, they are like brothers
Series: Before Harry Potter (to that fateful night) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written on Ao3 and I've never written an HP fanfic, but I've always wanted to write a story about the marauders. If I get something wrong correct me, I don't feel like getting a beta. Bear with me here, I'm trying my best. This work is not completed.

3rd Person POV 

James Potter woke up to the smell of breakfast downstairs, 'today's the day' he thought its September 1st which means he is going to start his first year of Hogwarts. He already has his wand, robes, books and everything else he will need. He got up, got dressed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen."Good Morning, James darling, Did you pack your trunk?" called his mother Euphemia who was setting food on the table. He sighed and rolled his eyes "Yes, Mum, I packed everything last night." 

James sat at the table and heaped food onto his plate. His father then came downstairs and sat down. "Morning Dad," he said with a mouth full of fried eggs and bacon. "Morning son, Good Morning love," He ruffled his son's unruly jet black hair and kissed his wife. "You mean to tell me that you only packed last night when we went to Diagon Alley three weeks ago?!?" Euphemia looked at James with incredulity, "Can you believe this Fleamont?" she looked at her husband who merely shrugged.

"At least he packed, even though it's really last minute. Try not to do that again please" he sipped his coffee then smiled at his son. "But what if you forgot something? I should hate to think you left something important like your underwear." his mother gave him a pointed look. James blushed then swallowed the last of his food, "Muuum, I didn't forget anything can't we just leave already?" He got up and put his plate away, 

"When are we going to the station? I don't want to be late. Can't you both hurry up just a bit." James was a ball of energy, he was bouncing on his toes. "Everyone would think I'm a loser if I showed up late and forgot my stuff." "Why don't you go get your trunk and make sure you didn't forget anything. Dad and I will start the car," Euphemia asked him and put the rest of the dishes away. 

"Okay!" James rushed up to his room, at the foot of his bed was his trunk. he looked inside it for anything that might have been forgotten, he made sure to pack some dungbombs, hiccough sweets and other prank items from Zonko's, once he was sure everything was there then he brought his trunk downstairs and walked outside to the front yard and closed the door as it magically locked when, since no one was in the house. He walked as fast as he could with his trunk in hands and put it in the back of the car then got in. "C'mon then, let's go!" he said fidgeting in the back. 

The car started and they began to drive to the station. "No need to be in a rush James darling, we will get there just in time," Euphemia said to him from the passenger seat looking at him through the mirror. "Yes, we will, now take this, I think it should be enough. try not to spend it all in one place again James?" His father reached in the glove compartment and hand James pouch of galleons. All while looking at the road. James took the pouch from his father, in it had 80 galleons. "Thanks, mum and dad," He put the pouch in his front pocket.

The Potters arrive at Kings Cross Station and actively avoid muggles. They walk to platforms 9 and 10 and then stop. "Am I supposed to just run into the brick wall?" James looks at his parent's questioningly. They both nod "Yes, why do you ask?" his queries his father, James looks around and says to his parents: "There are muggles everywhere." he says in an obvious tone. "James darling, people will only notice us awkwardly standing here and talking, now go ahead already," Euphemia says exasperatedly, then gently pushes him forward.

He ran in between platforms 9 and 10, and was instantly brought to platform 9 3/4. He looked to see many different witches and wizards and new and old students, but what caught his attention the most was the bright red train known as the Hogwarts Express. His parents followed close behind him, Fleamont pulled out his wand "I'm going to shrink your trunk," James handed it to his father and watched as it shrunk to the size of a pincushion. "Do, you know the spell to turn it back?" Euphemia asked James, "Of course, I do I've been practicing lots of spells mum." she quickly cast a Tempus charm. "Well, it's almost time, are you ready?" She asked him smiling, "I was born ready, this is going to be the best year ever." James said cockily, "Make good choices, study hard, and have fun." His father hands him his trunk and gives him a hug. "And make lots of friends darling," Euphemia gives a kiss to her son's head. "Bye, i'll send owls!" and they watch as he swiftly gets on the train and walks out of sight. 

***With Sirius***

"I don't want to get a single letter, saying you've done something incredibly stupid, do you understand me?" Walburga Black stares at her eldest son Sirius with disgust "Yes, Mother," he replies in a monotonous tone. "You are a Black, and you better start acting like one, I expect you to be in Slytherin just like your cousins and the rest of the family. If not-" she leans closer to him and whispers "when I see your wretched face again, you will be punished severely." she grabbed his arm and dug in her nails into his skin, nearly drawing blood.

She then stood up straight and told him: "Leave now and listen to what I told you." Sirius nodded his head silently, grabbed his trunk and walked on the train, biting his lips forcing the tears not to spill. He sat in an empty compartment, put his trunk on the rack then sat down, he took a deep breath in and out then pushed down all the sadness, pain and fear. he pulled out his wand and practiced a few spells, to pass the time. 

He sat there for a good ten minutes just muttering random spells when the door opened and there stood a boy with messy jet black hair, hazel eyes, and pompous smirk.  
"Can I sit?" he asks, Sirius nods his head and the boy sits down across from him, "Hi, I'm James Potter." The boy puts his hand out and Sirius shakes it. "I'm Sirius Black." James then has a look of suspicion, "You're a Black? Does that you're like the rest of them? All 'holier than thou' Slytherin, pureblood extremists?" pulling his hand away. Sirius sighed, "No. I hate my family, I want to be as different from them as possible." James seemed to relax after hearing that. 

"Why do you hate them? Are they that bad?" asked a confused James tilting his head. Sirius scoffed "I hate them because like you said they are pureblood extremists and I want to be as opposite as my cousins as possible. And yes, you have noooo, idea." He looked out the window thinking about how absolutely horrid his family is. "Oh well, that's too bad, why don't we be friends? So that you don't have to be around them all that much?" 

"Cool, I'd like that. What house do you think you'll get, if you've got the choice?" Sirius asks him thinking about how he is NOT going to Slytherin, despite what his mother told him. "Gryffindor, for the brave at heart! My dad was in that house. What about you?" James had a smile at the thought of being in Gryffindor, the best house in his opinion. "My Mother wants me to be in Slytherin, but I would hate to be lumped in like the rest of my crackpot family. So probably Gryffindor." he thought it would be best to be in that house since he didn't fit the qualities of the other houses.

The compartment opened, to an elderly witch with a cart was there. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked them politely, James pulled out his pouch and bought, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, and treacle fudge. He sat back down with his pile of candy. "Want some?" he asks "Sure!" and they share a large amount of candy James bought. 

Once again the compartment opens and two boys walk-in, the boy on the left was short and plump with mousy brown hair and blue eyes kind of rat-like. The boy on the right was inches taller and had sandy brown hair and green eyes. The boy on the right had three huge diagonal scars on his face. and had many more scars that littered any visible part of his body.

"Everywhere else was full, can we join you?" says the taller boy.


	2. Loony Loopy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius meet two new boys on the train. And then they get sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually finished the Harry Potter series, So most of this stuff I'm making up, its from the Harry Potter Wiki, or things that were spoiled for me (which is literally everything btw)
> 
> I also don't own the series, and I make no money from this. This is just what I think happened during the Marauders Era. Enjoy! I get most of my inspiration for this fic from TheMischiefManagers on Youtube.

"Everywhere else was full, can we join you?" the taller boy says. "What's with your face? Are you crazy?” asked James as he looked at the boy with suspicion in his eyes. “No, I have a condition,” He says calmly walking into the compartment and sitting down next to Sirius. The plump boy that stood there awkwardly sat down across from the scarred boy, his beady eyes flitting between James and the scarred boy. “Neither of us said if you could sit here,” Sirius spoke, his voice held no malice, only confusion. 

The plump boy started to splutter. “Well, it's just that - you hadn’t said ... and he -” The blond-haired boy interrupted him. “I was asking to be polite, I wasn’t going to waste time going up and down the train.” he pulled a small book out of his pocket and flicked it with his wand to resize it. The boys all stared at the blond. He either noticed or chose not to. 

“My name is Remus Lupin, by the way.” He kept his nose in his book as he said it, not looking up at any of them at once. “Oi, what’s your name then?” Sirius nodded over at the plump boy who was very skittish. “Peter Pettigrew,” he answered quietly. They sat in deafening silence for what felt like hours was only a few minutes, The only noise was the train and Remus flipping pages. 

“Who wants to play exploding snap? It's so boring not doing anything.” James asked as he started to pull out the game. Sirius and Peter both agreed and began to play, while having to explain the rules to Peter. Remus hadn’t moved an inch, he still had his nose in a book and hadn’t acknowledged the existence of the others.

They spent the next few hours talking about Hogwarts Houses, Quidditch, and pranks. Occasionally Remus joined in on the conversation and had finished the book he was reading. The four boys had formed an unlikely friendship, their differences seemed to be what brought them together. But that was expected, opposites attract. 

***At Hogsmeade Station***

Suddenly the train had pulled to a stop. “We’re here! Get up!” Sirius stood up excitedly, James and Peter followed suit. Sirius moved to wake up Remus who had fallen asleep. But just as he was about to punch him on the shoulder, with quick reflexes Remus grabbed the fist and opened his eyes standing up. “Ow, mate let go, it's like an iron grip.” Sirius struggled to pull his hand away.

Remus blinked a few times, letting go and stepping back to grab his stuff. “How did you do that? I’ve never seen anyone move that fast before?” Peter asked him, eyes wide. They all grabbed their things and left the train, following the very large hairy man who called “Firs’ years, follow me!” They all seemed to be looking at Remus expectantly. “It was nothing, just a reflex, forget about it. I’m sorry as well, I didn’t mean to.” He looked at Sirius briefly then looked down. The students soon arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, the door opened to a tall, stern-looking witch, glasses hung from her unimpressed face. 

“Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here,” she spoke a Scottish lilt in her voice. “O’ course p’fesser.” Hagrid nodded his head then walked in the direction of a hut. The woman led them inside and through the halls up to two large doors. “I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and I also teach Transfiguration. You will all be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house is your family, you must be united. You can earn house points and lose them. ” She stopped in front of the door and turned to look at the students. 

“Now, form a line. Quickly.” A line was then formed and Professor McGonagall. They walked through the door to the Great Hall, there were four long tables with students sitting at each one. Across from the tables was a table with Professors sitting in the center was Headmaster Dumbledore. In Front of the Professors, table was an old 3 legged stool with an even older looking hat that had a big tear through the center of it. 

“When I call your name you will sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head,” Professor announced with a loud voice, she pulled a long scroll out of her pocket. “Sirius Black” the boy snapped his head up at the call of his name. He slowly walked up to the stool and could feel the eyes of all the students on him, especially those from the Slytherin table, once he sat down, the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

“You’re a Black, eh? Slytherin would be the obvious choice, the entire Black family are Slytherins. But that's not you hmm?” The hat was speaking in his head looking through his memories. “I do not want to be in Slytherin.” he thought. “No? Well, I'm not going to force you then hmm you do seem more Gryffindor than anything alright then if you want.” the hat told him then suddenly shouted “GRYFFINDOR” the entire dining hall instantly went quiet.

A Black being in any other house besides Slytherin was a shock to say the least, but to be in Gryffindor? Unimaginable. He walked over to the Gryffindor table quietly and they started to clap and cheer to fill the empty silence, as he sat down one of the older students patted him on the back. Only then did Sirius realize how much trouble he would soon be in.

McGonagall clears her throat “Lily Evans” a young girl with fiery red hair walked up to the stool, James looked at her with a look that said ‘heart eyes’ his cheeks were a deep red, she sat down on the stool he looked into her emerald green eyes which seemed to be looking elsewhere. “GRYFFINDOR” again the table erupts in cheers and clapping the girl smiles and brightly and sits down at the table next to Sirius

More names were called, students being sorted into one of the respective houses. By now, Sirius, Remus, and James had all been sorted into Gryffindor as previously talked about; they were now simply waiting for their new friend Peter. He sat down in the chair and another silence swept over the dining hall, except this one lasted for over five minutes. “GRYFFINDOR” the hat finally shouted and once again the house clapped and cheered for its new housemate. 

Finally, there was only one boy left standing. Severus Snape was his name, he had greasy black hair, a hooked nose, pale skin and look of distaste. The hat touched his head for a second before shouting out: “SLYTHERIN” He walked over to the table that was clapping. McGonagall spelled the chair and stool away. Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words. 

“Before dinner, I would just like to say a few words. First I want to welcome all of our new students here at Hogwarts, it's the safest place. Here are some rules, You are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest, you aren’t allowed to leave your dorms after curfew. Also, there is a new tree planted outside near the Pumpkin patch, you are to NEVER go near it. That’s all.” the Headmaster sat down and suddenly all the food had appeared. 

***In the dorms***

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all conveniently sharing a dorm together. “James, mate you are never going to get that girl to like you.” Sirius started laughing, he was, of course, talking about Lily Evans, James had spent the entirety of dinner trying to get the girl to go out with him only for her to say ‘No! You prat!” each and every time until eventually she “hmm”-ed. And walked away nose in the air once all the first years were being led to there dorms.

“Yes, I will. She is going to go out with me. I know it.” He had a grin on his face, but he seemed determined. “Wait, who are you talking about?” Peter had a lost look on his face again he was munching on a piece of chocolate. Sirius sighed, “Honestly Pete, keep up, Were talking about the redhead, Evans?” He looked at him waiting for him to understand. “Oh yes, of course. I guess she just doesn’t know what she’s missing?” he said, a little embarrassed. 

Remus joined in the conversation. “She’s never going to like you if you’re an arrogant arsehole all the time and expect her to like you.” his words were facts but the boys didn’t seem to agree. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Remus, but I just think she’s just way out of his league.” Sirius eyed Remus questionably. “You’re both wrong. I’m with Pete on this, she just doesn’t know what she’s missing, and I guess I have to show her.” 

James had his now-signature smirk on his lips, he seemed determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be nice, but don't be rude. If you have nothing nice to say, then go the fuck away. I don't have a proper uploading schedule so again, bear with me, please.


End file.
